User talk:SJWalker
This is my talk page. If you need help, support or want a general chat then drop me a line. Please mark your text with a new section, sign it and I will try to respond on your talk page ASAP. Messages from vandals or blocked users will be struck through and ignored. I'm not prudish, so swearing is permitted. RE: Just because it could result in a permanent ban, I figured I'd give him a final warning. Leo68 (talk) 18:14, April 21, 2015 (UTC) RfP You did the right thing Sam, we wouldn't neet protection if it wasn't that user, but if there's him, there should be more people to put more spam on the RfP page, luckily, Tevano may apply soon or later. (talk/ /blog) 02:01, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Re:Patroller Hey. Thanks for the message. Whilst I appreciate the thought, I'd rather not become a patroller. I'm more than happy doing my own thing and not having any extra responsibilities. So, no, I'm not interested, sorry, but I am thankful that my name was put forward to be one. ToJ (talk) 17:19, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Question Just wondering, since ToJ is not interested, is there still a communtiy noticeboard vote going on (if all the remaining users are interested) or is it just applying for the position on the RfP page for whoever's interested? 17:30, April 22, 2015 (UTC) :I suppose I could give it a go. 17:41, April 22, 2015 (UTC) RfP Thanks for that, that's one less job for me to do. Leo68 (talk) 00:40, April 23, 2015 (UTC) No problem, it's good to hear what others think of the users. Leo68 (talk) 00:52, April 23, 2015 (UTC) RE Thanks, I will enjoy Myth(Talk/ ) 19:35, April 23, 2015 (UTC) User That's odd. The category was not showing up for me, nor was the template. I'll check the page history in a minute. smurfy (coms) 22:43, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Question Does the SJW in your username imply that you're a Social Justice Warrior? Nervous Ron: Mission Failure Clarification Destroyed is rather different than stuck; if it is unable to be flipped over by the player and they don't do so in a matter of time, mission failure occurs. If this Wiki merges the two conditions, then fine. I just need clarification. Ministratorism (talk) 00:15, April 27, 2015 (UTC) : I have to agree here. It's possible to "beach" the ATV on a rock/wall and be unable to move with virtually no damage. It is different to destroying the vehicle, and results in failure. However, this is also the case for most vehicle missions, it's just less commonly encountered in most of the other ones. smurfy (coms) 00:20, April 27, 2015 (UTC) I see your point there Sean, but I looked at it another way: If, for example, you crashed your car into a pond or whatever, it may not suffer any visual damage, but would be "destroyed" from the inside if it becomes submerged. I know that driving it into a pond is different to crashing it into a wall are two very different scenarios but that was how I looked at it. SJWalker (talk) 00:26, April 27, 2015 (UTC) : I simply got the ATV stuck on its side next to a tree and it failed it after 5 or so seconds. It isn't really destroyed, it is just stuck. Ministratorism (talk) 00:32, April 27, 2015 (UTC) ::: No Sam, it really is different. I have had it happen to me in another mission when I was in a RWD car and got stuck so both rear wheels were off the ground. No way to get them back on ground to give traction, no damage occurring to the vehicle, mission failure reason given was "the vehicle got stuck". I'm not sure I can replicate on demand. ::: You are thinking along the lines of when you get a vehicle wedged between a rock and a hard place, but still have traction, it will not give auto "stuck" failure as you can still techniclly "move" and eventually you will do enough damage to destroy it by pushing forwards or backwards into the immovable object. smurfy (coms) 00:36, April 27, 2015 (UTC) In that case, if it's listed as a condition of mission failure, it should be listed. SJWalker (talk) 00:38, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Suffolk Station Well those last 2 edits were productive... Anyway, the reason i changed it. If somebody were to come here and read that, they may want to information quicker, i took me a good 15 seconds to find which game it was in...only because i'm used to wikia, i thought to look at the categories, a lesser knowledgeable user may not, it may seem petty but i feel as though i could do with being there. I'm just being pedantic, as on the wiki i edit on the most (CoD), we seem to cover things in much more thorough manor, and as a wiki, you'd want fast information, so i don't see why it shouldn't be noted. If you get where i'm going with this... 15:21, April 27, 2015 (UTC) UFO Picture Hey Sam, the image the new user uploaded was not only poorly named, but it also replaced another image with the same name in another article (the UFO pic). I reverted it, this is why the image that appears in the recent activity is the previous one now (check the file history). It's not vandalism by Ramiroplan451. Cheers. DocVinewood (talk) 22:05, April 30, 2015 (UTC) :Forget that, I didn't see his other edit in the GTA Protagonist page :P DocVinewood (talk) 22:08, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Ramiroplan451 He appears 'to not understand english, if he does one more nonsense edit, block him. (And sorry for the big text...) (talk/ /blog) 22:04, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Cleanup Some cleanup here, please. - [[User:558050|'DLVIII]] Talk 22:38, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Deletion Hey, Wild's been marking pages for deletion. Could you delete the following pages: *BeeJay X *Schwartzen *Truffade Classic coupe *Unnamed Classic Truck *Schyster coupe *Luxury Crossover SUV *Maibatsu sports coupe *British Sports SUV *Bravado Pickup Truck *Unknown light airplane *Cooper-Style Hatchback *Huntley Sport II *Felon GP *XF *Karin Cruiser *Brute Tour Bus *Police Van in GTA V *Unnamed Grand Tourer *Heavy Cargo Helicopter *Trailer: Tanker *Trailer: Car Carrier *Trailer: Boat *Trailer: Generator *Trailer: Leisure *Sports Coupe *Vapid Double Cab Truck *Cognoscenti Coupe *Unnamed Classic Car *Swedish Hypercar *Grand Tourer *Karin pickup truck *Karin Sedan *Vapid muscle car *Declasse SUV *Dewbauchee Classic *Maibatsu Sports Coupe *Unnamed Supercar *Dewbauchee GT *Huntley Compact *Premium Convertible *Premium Executive Sedan *MR Roadster *Veyron-inspired Hypercar *'MORE:' *Cargobob (GTA V) *HVY Cutter *Vapid Stanier *Perennial(GTA IV) *Cheeta *this image (was marked for deletion for a while) There's a lot, I know....Thanks :D (talk) | ( ) 13:51, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! I've also added an image to the list. Found it was marked for deletion when updating categories. 15:02, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Re: Ok sorry won't happen again favourite adminTevanoRCMP (talk) 16:36, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Character infoboxes and the "deceased" symbol So characters that are dead should be listed as "deceased" in the infoboxes. However, many deceased characters are not listed as "deceased" in many infoboxes. MC (MyComputer) 08:51, May 5, 2015 (UTC) So I have to undo this user's edit to this page, isn't it? MC (MyComputer) 10:45, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Also, what about characters whose status are determined by the player's choice (for example Roman Bellic)? MC (MyComputer) 11:07, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Okay then. Let's wait until Smurf is online first, then we'll discuss this further. MC (MyComputer) 11:15, May 5, 2015 (UTC) :I don't know how to set up the discussion at the Community Noticeboard. Can you help me? MC (MyComputer) 12:29, May 5, 2015 (UTC) :Maybe you can set up the discussion at the Community Noticeboard? I'm afraid that I don't have time now. Sorry and I thank you in advance. MC (MyComputer) 13:08, May 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks for setting up the vote at the Community Noticeboard. I was asleep during the first few hours of the vote, and was surprised by the overwhelming response. I will be online later. So thank you again. :) MC (MyComputer) 22:37, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Move Accidentally uploaded a file with the wrong name. Could you move this to "Cerbeza Barracho GTA V.png"? Thx. 16:10, May 5, 2015 (UTC) :Crap. You can delete the page then, I'll add the image to the other page (shit I was sure it was a 'B'). 16:28, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Latest appearance "Rule" Not always. It can depend on their role, and their most prominent appearance is often retained. Rosie has had his "Secondary antagonist" appearance as the main image since at least 2010. Rocco Pelosi is anothe example I can think of from the top of my head - his antagonist appearance over-rides his cameo in GTAV. I haven't reverted Rosie again since it could be debated that as a mission giver in GTA: SA, it is enough of an appearance to over-ride his more prominent appearance in VC. Some more examples: *United Liberty Paper contact = GTA IV image retained as that was a more prominent appearance. *Karen Daniels = GTA Online more prominent that her role in GTA IV *Patrick McReary = GTAIV prominence over-rides GTA V cameo. *Johnny Klebitz = TLAD retained despite appearance in GTA V. Not so much of a rule is it? smurfy (coms) 00:21, May 6, 2015 (UTC) : I agree with him, in the case of characters, we should keep the most prominent game picture. AndreEagle17 00:51, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Point taken. Maybe I shouldn't have labelled it a "rule" but Rosenberg is a fairly prominent character towards the end of the game. Kent Paul's infobox includes his SA appearance too. SJWalker (talk) 11:05, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, that's why I didn't re-revert, it's arguable his SA appearance is prominent enough to warrant the change. smurfy (coms) 11:33, May 6, 2015 (UTC) RE: Insurgent MODS!! How dare you accuse me of that! I was simply having fun in single player with my insurgent and when I spawned in it fell out of the sky which yes is modding BUT I do not understand what you mean by that the experiences I had with the insurgent WERE NOT MODS! So please do not accuse me of relating to mods my experiences are not mods just the insurgent itself the hatch blowing off was a mistake it only happend when I fell out of the sky so I tested it and I refrain sorry for the inconvience, please for your sake and mine, do NOT accuse me of stuff like that again, thank you. P.S The stuff I posted were from personal experiences so there not modded. Example: When I posted about the unamred version being more deformable I wasn't using mods. Here it is: Me and my friend were "vehicle jousting" aka meaning he was in an UNARMED insurgent and I was in a Police Riot. After we were doen he chased me down in it and it was highly deformed from ramming the Riot so many times. SEE! Like I said it is more deformable if it hits large objects (like the riot) again sorry for the incovience and have a good day! :D Mrs. Phillips triva Can you add that part into the mission page as i dont know where it would go in the page.TevanoRCMP (talk) 17:07, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Incarcerated Characters Not really, the objective of the category was to add characters who are still in prison, I was going to add Merle Abrahams too but he died. I think it's better to only add characters who are alive, but in prison, to match their infobox status. AndreEagle17 15:30, May 7, 2015 (UTC) : BTW, Andyxdr created a good category, but the name is a bit incorrect, it should be deleted and replaced with another one with a better name, the category name is Category:Characters whose fates are Unknown, it should be replaced with "Category:Unknown fate Characters" AndreEagle17 15:43, May 7, 2015 (UTC) :: Agreed with that. AndreEagle17 15:51, May 7, 2015 (UTC) DonVecta He didn't remove the content by himself, it was accidentally done, as he edits using mobile. AndreEagle17 15:49, May 8, 2015 (UTC) : Like, every time. AndreEagle17 15:53, May 8, 2015 (UTC) :Huh? Come on, guys, you can't be that serious! You think I'd suddenly out of the blue vandalize this wiki? I practically live here and try to contribute as much as I can (really, see my history of contributions here, you can't deny me that!). What I'm sure it happened is that when I submitted the Jimmy P edition (added an important fact about Pegorino that wasn't mentioned in the wiki at all), my proxy suddenly went poof (happens a lot), and instead of saving my content. :Anyways, rest assured I'd be the last person I'd vandalize this wiki, once again, see the history of contributions, that speaks louder than words.DonVecta (talk) 16:51, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Re: "vandalism" Yeah, actually, I edit either by mobile or by my laptop, the issue here is that I use also a VPN (I live in China, sometimes have problems with government blocked pages and whatnot) and sometimes it starts to act up and when I click in an edit and the connection gets broken, stuff like that happens. Anyways, yeah, no big deal, moving on. :) DonVecta (talk) 17:09, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Signature Hey Sam, I was talking to Jamal some minutes ago and we agreed that you need a cool signature, so I have something for you; Sam Talk Ta-daaaa! What do you think? AndreEagle17 03:01, May 9, 2015 (UTC) : Well, nothing has gone blank here xD AndreEagle17 14:59, May 9, 2015 (UTC) ::: Well, there's your picture on the upper right, you go on the picture and it will show "my talk", "my preferences", "help" and "log out", click on "my preferences" then copy paste your signature from here or your signature page to the "custom signature" section on preferences. AndreEagle17 15:20, May 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::: Yessssss exactly! Now that's fine :D AndreEagle17 15:32, May 10, 2015 (UTC) EPL I would say Leicester are safe but they're three points from the drop. Form says they secure next season's position next weekend. QPR and Burnley are well and truly done for and nobody will overthrow Chelsea, questions is how will things end up? My prediction; #Chelsea #Arsenal #Man City #Man Utd #Liverpool #Spurs #Southampton : 18. Hull : 19. QPR : 20. Burnley What do you think? Leo68 (talk) 17:59, May 9, 2015 (UTC) I think Arsenal helped you guys with the Hull thrashing on Monday. I'm confident they also hold the FA Cup this year, but not so much with the Community Shield. City is a lot easier than Chelsea. I agreed (for once) with Arsehole Whiner that the World Cup cost Arsenal their poor start, which gave Chelsea their 11 point lead. I think a new centre-back will get us what we need. Get rid of Mertesacker but the only half decent defender Arsenal can get is Varane. I think Leicester's form will get them a EPL position next season, but they'll really have to pick it up if they want to expand their stay. Leo68 (talk) 02:25, May 10, 2015 (UTC) QPR are down, but who do you think will go with them, Hull and Sunderland are the most likely to go down; Hull play Man Utd and Tottenham (Spurs form has dropped which could rescue Hull). Sunderland play Leicester and Chelsea, but also have a game in hand with Arsenal. Arsenal will be determined to get three points to jump into second, because Man City have sure as shit closed Arsenal's chances of closing the goal difference gap. Chelsea will breeze past them, and Leicester's form suggests they can win it (despite that they'll be playing away). Sunderland survived last year but I don't think lightning will strike twice. New and final prediction. #Chelsea (W) #Arsenal #Man City #Man Utd #Liverpool #Southamtpon #Spurs #Swansea #- #- #- #- #West Brom #Leicester #Aston Villa #Newcastle #Hull #Sunderland #Burnley #QPR I won't make predictions from 9-12 but Stoke, West Ham, Everton and Palace will finish somewhere around there. Leo68 (talk) 20:21, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Leicester City I remember a month ago when I said to you it'll be good to see Leicester back in the Championship and you said that miracles do happen. Well, look who just happened to be right. That was a fine fight back by Leicester to maintain their Premier League place and they deserve it too. It'll be good for me to see Burnley back in the Championship because they are a team that Leeds seem to have fun beating. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 11:23, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Happy Birthday!!! Sam! You've just turn 19, congratulations! Have a nice and beautiful day and year for you to enjoy! Again, I wish you a "Happy 19th Birthday!" MC (MyComputer) 00:40, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Happy Birthday SJW. Even if here is still May 11th and nearly 2 hours prior to 12:00 AM, I saw the recent comment... and I was like: Sure. Let's gonna leave a comment. Why not. ''xD Anyway. Have a nice day and keep doing a good work here and your future projects. [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F''']] Dispatch 01:04, May 12, 2015 (UTC) It's may 11, 22;20 in Brazil but... AndreEagle17 01:20, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Happy Birthday Sam. Leo68 (talk) 01:22, May 12, 2015 (UTC) You know, Sam, you have a good 19th, Happy Birthday! Mortsnarg (talk) 02:38, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Happy Birthday Sam, have a great day :) DocVinewood (talk) 12:30, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Bahama Mamas Hello, SJWalker This is a small notice to apologize for the previous edit to the Bahama Mamas. The content didn't appear to match what we were instructed to modify. We can often make such small errors but will be working with the GTAWikia staff to ensure all content is in tandem with both the independent policies of GTAWikia and the standard Wikia policy. We will often make small adjustments to specific articles in tandem with an upcoming title update and/or downloadable content pack. This will only be done under specific authorization internally and in a vague fashion. Combining both our press policy with Wikia can sometimes clash, but we will work to resolve those clashes in context when they arise. Kind Regards, Ryan Jackson (TIER 2 Press Management) Rockstar North Picture names See my talk page about the picture names. Also, you have a list of times you're not here on your user page, but what time-zone are they for? The internet is an international community after all. GMRE (talk) 21:11, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Music I should. That's definitely not right. AndreEagle17 23:40, May 16, 2015 (UTC) : It is even weird when we try copying the same code from other page and it still doesn't play. AndreEagle17 23:45, May 16, 2015 (UTC)